


Leather, Silk, Lace, Skin.

by Feztopus



Series: Restraint as a Form of Release [4]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Anachronistic Vampire Lingerie, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, F/M, Lingerie, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feztopus/pseuds/Feztopus
Summary: “Do you think, if this outfit works so well for you, there might be something you could dress up in for me?” She crooked a gloved finger under Alucard’s chin to make him meet her gaze.He swallowed hard.“Uh, nothing we have in the castle but I - I have some ideas of something I could acquire.”
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Series: Restraint as a Form of Release [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642405
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	Leather, Silk, Lace, Skin.

"It's probably better if they can't tell Sypha is a speaker as soon as we arrive." Trevor said apologetically. She started to cross her arms and frown and he threw his hands up in a placatory gesture. "This one really needs subtlety, we won't get anything if we start a fight immediately." 

"And I'm sure they'll have enough trouble accepting that Trevor and I are local enough to tolerate." Alucard interjected. Sypha's face passed through a series of frowns and scowls as she considered the proposition. 

"If they're that bad, I shan't dress as a girl either, I don't want to be excluded from anything." She set her shoulders and raised her chin, stared Alucard and then Trevor down. 

"Do we have things that would-" Trevor began. Alucard interrupted him;

"There are plenty of my clothes from when I was younger around, I'm sure we can find things to fit." 

Sypha smiled.

"We'd better get to shopping in your attic then." she said. Alucard offered her a hand and she took it, letting him lead her off to the storage rooms. 

Trevor and Alucard waited in the castle library for Sypha to get changed. Alucard pricked his ears some thirty seconds before Trevor heard her footsteps approaching down the corridor. They both turned to look over at the doorway.

She turned the corner and Trevor’s head spun as he took in the sight of her. 

"Fuck." Alucard's voice was uncharacteristically gruff. 

"Yeah." Trevor agreed. 

"Do you like it?" Sypha cocked her head to one side, face a vision of innocence even as Trevor caught the wicked glitter in her eyes. She knew she looked good, he was sure. She was wearing the same sort of clothes Alucard always did - silk shirt, leather gloves that went to her elbows, tight leather trousers, knee high boots - they sat differently on her frame, and so differently than her normal robes that Trevor's brain was struggling to cope. He looked over at Alucard, who seemed to be having a similar problem, mouth agape, and flushed bright red. 

"Uh…" Trevor managed. "We might need to do something about your um -" he gestured vaguely. "Your chest." He squeaked on the last word and Sypha focused on him and started to approach like she was going to pounce.

"When we go out, yes. But while we’re at home, don’t you think it looks nice like this?” She wiggled her shoulders. The silk draped over her breasts in a way that made Trevor unable to think of anything but how they looked uncovered and how they felt in his hand. 

He tore his eyes away from her to check how Alucard was coping and found that he wasn’t. The flush across his face almost glowed, and he suddenly seemed very interested in his own boots. Sypha prowled over to him. Trevor couldn’t decide if it was the outfit alone or the effect it was having on them that was prompting her predatory, razor sharp smile, but something was certainly inspiring her. 

“Do you think, if this outfit works so well for you, there might be something you could dress up in for me?” She crooked a gloved finger under Alucard’s chin to make him meet her gaze. 

He swallowed hard. 

“Uh, nothing we have in the castle but I - I have some ideas of something I could acquire.” His eyes flickered across to Trevor. “For both of us?”

“Mmm, I think I’d like that. Alucard, may I test something?”

He nodded. She went on her tiptoes to whisper something in his ear, and he immediately sank to his knees in front of her. She grinned and clapped her hands.

“Ohh, you’re never this easy, I’m going to enjoy this!” She turned and beckoned. “Trevor, does it work the same for you?”

Trevor went to her without a moment’s thought. 

“Do you want me on my knees as well?” 

Sypha gave him a bright smile. 

“No, I can see there’s no need for that. Well, I’ll remember that for later and go put my own clothes back on.” She ruffled Alucard’s hair and reached up to kiss Trevor on the cheek before she left. The feeling of her hand pressed against his jaw lingered. 

“What were you thinking of when you said you could acquire something?” Trevor asked, offering Alucard a hand to help him up. 

“There are some things one can send off for.” He gave a sharp little laugh. “Clothes for decoration more than utility.”

“Well, I’ll be patient and wait to find out what exactly.”

It was weeks before the clothes Alucard ordered arrived, and Trevor had all but forgotten about it. He was startled when someone pounded on the door after dark and Alucard dashed down to the hall like a child on Christmas morning. He reappeared in the little sitting room where they’d been letting their supper settle, with a carefully wrapped parcel in his hands. 

“Sypha, those, ah,  _ things _ have arrived. Would you care to inspect them?”

Sypha untied the string eagerly and pulled apart the paper, but stopped when she saw what was inside, frowning. She held up a flimsy scrap of dark red lace.

“Alucard I’ll be honest, I don’t really understand how these are supposed to work. Are they meant to be clothes?”

“Once we get them on I’m sure it’ll make more sense. There’s a fire laid in the bedroom, shall we?”

Alucard guided Trevor into the dressing room beside their bedroom and set the package on the side. He pulled an assortment of items in that red lace from the wrappings, and handed the little bundle to Trevor. 

“Those are for you.”

Trevor raised an eyebrow at them, as skeptical as Sypha had been. There were loops and straps and see-through bits, and not one item looked like a garment. 

“I think I’ll need help with these.”

“See if you can figure it out, Trevor, and I’ll be with you shortly.” Alucard said, disappearing behind a screen. Trevor surveyed the things in his hands and spotted that it included a pair of hose. Those at least were familiar, though the fabric of them was almost transparent and looked so flimsy that he had considerable concerns about whether they’d hold up. 

“If this is some sort of elaborate practical joke and you’re just trying to make me look stupid I won’t suck your dick for a month.” Trevor threatened. Alucard didn’t respond.

Finally, he emerged from behind the screen. His get-up was black, with details picked out in gold. Trevor’s eye roved over the expanse of flesh exposed to him, noting how just enough was left to his imagination to really inspire it. 

“How do I look?” Alucard tossed his hair.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Trevor said. His mouth had gone dry.

The clothing framed rather than concealed - Thin straps went around his chest and over his shoulders, with a trim of lace just grazing the underside of his pecs. Around his waist was a belt of the lace, with straps attached to the stockings where they encircled his thighs. It was a lot more decorative than any garter belt Trevor had previously encountered, and underneath it, a narrow triangle of black silk just barely covered Alucard’s crotch.

“Scratch what I said about the dick sucking.”

Alucard’s head tipped to one side and he smiled. 

“I think Sypha is expecting to have her way with us first. Shall I help you?” He gestured to Trevor’s ‘outfit’.

“Yeah, I can’t make any sense of this lot.”

Alucard stepped into Trevor’s space. He was a lot closer than he needed to be to start undoing Trevor’s clothes, but Trevor couldn’t bring himself to complain about it. His belt was undone, his shirt, his drawers, and soon, he was stood before Alucard in nothing at all. 

“Step in” Alucard ordered, holding one of the things out in front of Trevor’s feet. The fabric was soft against his legs as Alucard pulled it up to cover Trevor’s bottom and crotch. 

“I don’t feel like that’s providing a lot of support.” Trevor pointed out.

“As I said, they’re decorative. You can handle the stockings yourself, yes?” Alucard raised an eyebrow at him as he draped two more items over his arm to bring them over. 

Trevor delicately rolled the stockings up each of his legs. 

“I’m terrified I’m going to tear these.” 

“I expect by the end of the night you will have done, but take care for now, please.”

He looped the garter belt round Trevor’s waist and took to one knee to fasten the clips to the top of the stockings. He ran his fingers up one of Trevor’s calves and looked up at him before standing.

“Arms up.” Alucard fastened the next item around Trevor’s chest, and rotated it around him. Two triangles of lace came to sit over his nipples, with a thin strap underneath them. Alucard guided his hands through the shoulder straps, and turned him around to adjust them. 

“There, all dressed.” Alucard said when Trevor turned back, raking his eyes across him hungrily. “You look... edible.”

“We should show Sypha.”

Alucard poked his head out into the bedroom first. 

“She has her back turned, come on, come on.” He whispered, beckoning Trevor out behind him. “Sypha, we’re dressed.”

She turned. She’d put on the outfit of Alucard’s old clothes, altered now to fit her even better, and Trevor was so busy admiring how the leather hugged the curve of her bottom, that he almost forgot his own clothing. 

Sypha’s eyes went wide as she took them in. Her lips opened, and her chest heaved under her silk shirt. 

“Oh my god. You look - both of you just - my  _ god _ .” She took a step towards them, then paused. “Hm, no, you should come to me.” She beckoned. They went. She looked up over each of them and stroked her fingers across their chests. 

“You approve?” Alucard asked.

“I hardly know where to start. If I had any idea these things would - present - you both so well… Hmmm” She pursed her lips thoughtfully. “Sit on the bed for me.”

Both men did as they were told. Sypha looked them over again. There was a brightness in her eyes that was often prelude to an _ experience _ and Trevor shivered in anticipation. She straddled his lap, a long, slow stroke of leather up the bare section of his thighs before burying her fingers in his hair and tilting his head up toward her. She came in close, brushed her lips against his, and tugged his hair til it hurt. 

Trevor groaned; she laughed and kissed him. Her tongue curled against his lips, and he opened his mouth to her. Her fingers tickled down across him, pausing to tease at a nipple. Alucard let out a sigh beside them, and Sypha turned toward him. She was still solid and warm and covered in leather in Trevor’s lap, and the silk of her shirt tickled as it brushed across him. His cock twitched in its silken covering, and Sypha gave him A Look from the corner of her eye as she pulled Alucard into a kiss, tilted his head back and bit at his throat. 

She ground her hips down into Trevor’s lap and he whined. Alucard’s hand grasped Trevor’s wrist, and as Sypha pulled away, he pounced.

He bore them both to the mattress, slipping between Sypha and Trevor so easily they didn’t have a chance to resist him. His lips found Trevor’s, pressed against and nipped at him before moving to Sypha, shifting and pulling as he kissed her so she ended up lying across both men, giggling. 

“Alucard, weren’t you supposed to be doing as you’re told?” she admonished through a smile. He stopped, released her and tucked his hands behind his back. 

“I’m very sorry,” He dropped his head. “Where would you like me?”

She pulled a thoughtful face then wriggled herself back upright beside the bed. 

“Tell me Alucard, what do you think of Trevor’s outfit?” 

Alucard twisted and leaned back to look over Trevor. He licked his lips. 

“It frames him very nicely. The colour suits him… The stockings really… enhance his thighs…” Alucard brought his thumb up to his own bottom lip as he spoke, eyes fixed on Trevor, breathing harder with each thought he expressed.

“Mmhm. And Trevor, your thoughts on Alucard’s?”

Trevor’s mouth had gone dry thinking about Alucard’s hands running over the lace and silk on his body and had to shake himself a little to answer the question. 

“I mean he’s always beautiful but this is… I just want…” He reached out and placed his hand on the little window of bare skin between Alucard’s briefs and garter belt. “I want to put my mouth here, and then-” He trailed off, dragging his fingers down the sparse trail of golden hair there to indicate the direction of his thoughts. Sypha chuckled. 

“Well, I’m interested now, is there anything  _ my _ outfit makes you want to do?” She looked up at Trevor from under her eyelashes, smirking, all barely restrained fire. A long moment of quiet then she quirked an eyebrow and it pulled a tumble of words from him.

“I want to get my hands on you, I want to be under you, I-” He thought of her muscles moving under the tight leather under his palms, the silk shirt pooling off her limbs as she pinned him down. 

She grinned. 

Her fingers traced a line up Alucard’s sternum and he leaned towards her like a seedling seeking sunlight. 

“I want to watch you both touch each other.” She raised her chin, raked her eyes across them both, and moved herself into the nest of pillows at the top of the bed to make herself comfortable. 

Alucard shifted himself, turned toward Trevor. He was silent as he leaned in and ran the flat of his hand across Trevor’s torso to take hold of his jaw and pull him in for a kiss. Trevor melted against him, allowed himself to be drawn in as Alucard leaned back and pulled Trevor into his lap. 

There was a soft noise from the head of the bed, and they both looked over to Sypha. Her trousers were unlaced, and the outline of her hand was clearly visible under the leather. 

Alucard’s head dropped back onto the bedding as he looked at her. Trevor was torn between watching Sypha and watching Alucard watch Sypha. She was shifting as her hand flexed; he was laid out under Trevor with hair spilling across the bedding, throat exposed, breathing heavily. 

Sypha caught Trevor’s eye and quirked an eyebrow at him, flicked her gaze to Alucard. Trevor looked back down on him and took her point, lowered his head and sank his teeth into Alucard’s shoulder. It earned him a throaty groan and Alucard bucked under him. 

As he leaned back, Alucard’s hand crept up across the top of Trevor’s stocking and found its way to the crease where his thigh and hip met. He could feel Alucard’s cock twitch underneath him.

Trevor bit his lip. Alucard’s hand drifted from his hip down over his cock, and slipped underneath him, and Trevor gasped. Sypha hummed and abruptly got up and tucked herself behind Trevor. 

Her thighs brushed against his, and her hand trailed up from his knee to his hip. 

“Hello.” he turned to greet her, but she pressed against his back and prevented him looking over his shoulder. Her hand proceeded along the top line of his silky drawers, then she hooked her fingers under them at the back, delved down teasingly between his buttocks.

He twitched, and Alucard grinned, pressed his own hand up to cradle Trevor’s balls, then stroke his palm up Trevor’s cock where it strained against the fabric. 

“We need you out of these, they’re too pretty to stain.” Alucard said.

“And they’re getting in the way of what I want to do with him.” Sypha purred over Trevor’s shoulder. 

It turned out it was bloody awkward to get the drawers off while leaving the rest of the outfit on, and Alucard had to take charge of undoing the clasps holding up the stockings. 

Finally, Trevor was bared to the world. While Alucard was finishing off rearranging his clothes the same way, Sypha took hold of Trevor’s hair and arranged him to her satisfaction; on his knees, arms braced against the post of the bed. 

She came up behind him and pressed slick fingers up between his buttocks. Trevor quivered and whimpered, and Alucard padded over to him. He took over the hold in Trevor’s hair so Sypha could wrap her arm around his waist, bracing him against where her fingers pushed against him. Trevor looked up at Alucard, towering over him. Alucard looked down at him fondly, gave his hair a tug, and pulled in for a kiss exactly as Sypha’s fingertip curled inside.

Trevor gasped and both his lovers chuckled. 

“What would you like to do with him?” Alucard asked Sypha over his shoulder. 

“I still want a show.” Sypha’s fingernails were scraping across Trevor’s belly, a contrasting burn to the fingers opening him up. She added the second finger and Trevor gasped and grabbed Alucard’s hand. He hummed, and Sypha leaned over Trevor’s shoulder. 

“I was thinking.” She said, “I think I’d like to watch you sink yourself onto Alucard’s cock.” 

Trevor and Alucard both inhaled sharply, and their eyes met over a shared stab of lust. 

Alucard licked his lips. 

“I’d like that very much. Will he be ready soon?” 

“I don’t want to hurry him.” She curled her fingers, and Trevor moaned. “But I think we’re nearly there.” Another finger gave Trevor an exploratory prod. He pushed back into the sensation while looking up, desperately, at Alucard.

“I’m not sure how patient I can be.” Alucard stroked his fingers under Trevor’s jaw. There was a slight smile on his lips but it wasn’t quite steady over the undercurrents of lust. 

“Oh god please-” Trevor panted. Sypha’s fingers curled. The third one was  _ there _ now.

“Hm?”

“Please I- Alucard-”

Sypha withdrew her hand. Alucard looked at her over Trevor’s shoulder and smiled, broad, and radiant, and  _ toothy _ . He took Trevor by the arm and led him round, pulling him in to straddle Alucard’s hips. Sypha reached round to take hold of Alucard’s cock, right in Trevor’s lap, slicking him up with a handful of oil. He hissed. Sypha scraped her teeth on Trevor’s earlobe, traced the line of the straps across his chest with a fingernail.

She lounged out alongside Alucard, and looked up at Trevor with fire in her eyes. He took a deep breath and shifted himself forward. He reached down to take hold of Alucard’s cock and found Alucard’s hand steadying himself under him. Trevor watched his face as he balanced himself, lowered down, found the point where he could feel the head of Alucard’s cock pushing against him. He took a deep breath and sank. Just enough to take the head and Alucard was growling.

“You’re doing wonderfully, Trevor.” Sypha purred. He held himself still for a long moment, letting himself adjust, then pushed down further, withdrew, down again. He let out a moan as he came to rest on Alucard’s thighs, and Alucard growled again, reached out to dig blunt fingernails into Trevor’s thigh. 

"How does he feel?" Sypha whispered into Alucard's ear. 

"God, so-so fucking good." He ground out. He began to lift his hips and Trevor whimpered at the pressure, and again at the friction as Alucard pulled away again. 

"You can go after it if you want more, Trevor." Sypha's voice filtered through the fog of sensations and Trevor looked up to find her eyes fixed on him and blazing bright. He started to rock himself against Alucard, and Alucard began to push back, meeting him on the downstrokes, gently at first but harder as Trevor moved faster. 

They drew obscene noises from one another as they found their rhythm, and then Sypha moved. 

She kneeled up and swung one leg over Alucard's shoulders, mirroring Trevor's position. Alucard’s hand came up around her hip and pulled her down to sit on his face. She made a delighted little yelp, then fixed her gaze back on Trevor’s face. She was biting her lip and starting to sigh at Alucard’s tongue lapping across her, but still reached out to Trevor, drawing him to lean in so she could entangle his lips. She had one hand braced against her own thigh, but the other crept up from Trevor’s knee, over the delicate skin to brush the crest of his hip, then trace the crease of his leg downward to stroke up the length of his cock. He gasped. They were stoking a flame that would consume him and he adored them for it. 

Alucard's cock pressed into him, and Sypha's hand squeezed and stroked, and her tongue traced across Trevor’s lips and into his mouth. 

Alucard was making desperate, muffled moans, and Sypha’s breath was hitching as she braced her free arm on Trevor’s shoulder so she could grind her hips down on Alucard’s face. Trevor ground down onto the cock inside him, pushed his hips against the hand on his cock, and groaned. Sypha panted and squeezed her hand around him, and one of Alucard’s hands had found its way out from under her thighs to dig his blunt fingernails into Trevor’s leg. 

It was all getting too much. Sypha leaned back with her eyes fixed on Trevor’s face.

“Are you going to come for us, Trevor?”

Trevor bit his lip.

“Mhm.” His voice came out in a squeak that would have been embarrassing, had he been capable of feeling anything but his approaching orgasm. 

Sypha curled in on herself and let out a whimper, then a gasp. Then she swore loudly and shook, removed the hand from Trevor’s cock and braced herself on Trevor’s shoulders as she came. 

“Oh fuck-” Trevor swore too, and tensed through a wave of pleasure as Sypha shifted herself back to the bedding. She took hold of Alucard’s chin and they kissed, sloppily, as Alucard’s hips stuttered upward to fuck into Trevor. 

“Fuck.” He said when Sypha released his mouth.

Trevor whined and toppled forward to brace his hands on the mattress either side of Alucard’s head. He shifted, trying to arrange himself so the stroke of Alucard’s cock inside him reached exactly the right places. 

The next thrust was almost too much to bear and he was about to howl when Alucard pushed himself up to claim Trevor’s mouth, muffling the cry. 

Sypha hummed an approving noise and moved a little so she could take hold of Trevor’s cock again. Her hand moved in time with Alucard’s thrusts, and Trevor was quickly lost in the sensation of his lovers around him. 

Alucard’s hands pressed down on Trevor’s thighs where the lacy tops of his stockings sat, hard enough that there were going to be marks in Trevor’s skin. Trevor clenched and shuddered, and Alucard bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood.

Sypha twisted her wrist just right exactly as Alucard’s stroke buried him to the hilt, and Trevor let go. He cried out and shook, and Alucard clutched him to his chest with long fingers buried deep in Trevor’s hair. 

He didn’t release his grip when Trevor’s moans faded into panting, but shifted to give himself better range of movement. 

“Alright?” He whispered into Trevor’s ear. Trevor whimpered and nodded against him, and Alucard fucked into him hard and fast.

It felt at once like forever and no time at all before Alucard was growling into Trevor’s shoulder, hips stuttering against him before falling still at last. 

They disentangled themselves slowly, then lay, panting and sticky. Trevor was ready to fall asleep but there was a clasp on his garter belt that dug in uncomfortably, and forced him to move. 

“Mmh, don’t go, Trevor-” Alucard caught Trevor’s wrist as he tried to slide off the bed. 

“I need to take this off, look at the dent it’s left.” Trevor pulled the clasp away from his skin to reveal the reddened imprint of the offending clasp. Alucard frowned and pulled him closer to press his lips against the mark. He ran his eyes slowly up the length of Trevor’s torso.

“Come back to bed once you’ve undressed.” He batted his absurd eyelashes. Trevor pursed his lips. 

“I’m going to wash.”

“We should all clean up, Alucard.” Sypha said, running her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and leaned into it 

“Let’s go for the big baths then. Lead the way, Trevor.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I started out referring to this as the cross-dressing fic but like, Lenore is going around wearing wildly anachronistic undies, and we've no reason to assume they have any gender connotations. 
> 
> I bet they all look *spectacular* in their outfits.


End file.
